Nikhlas Denim
}}| |border-bottom:solid 1px #ccd2d9;}}" align="center" | Nikhlas Denim |- style="background-color:#ffffff; border-top:solid 1px #ccd2d9; border-bottom:solid 1px #ccd2d9;" colspan="4" align="top" - |- colspan="1" Born colspan="3" February 29, 278 AP in Baben, Babendy - |- colspan="1" Achievements colspan="3" 302 & 308 ICARA Champion 303 AP Ayrtona 500 Champion - |- colspan="1" Racing Series colspan="3" ICARA - |- colspan="1" Teams Raced colspan="3" Zerus-Icaro, Schnysna, Valkan, Parmiyon - |- |} Nikhlas Andreis Denim is an open-wheel racing driver hailing from Babendy. His career has been long and illustrious, and he is considered one of the most accomplished and successful race car drivers in history, having won the ICARA Drivers' World Championship in 302AP and 308AP, and the famed Ayrtona 500 in 303AP. ICARA Career 300AP and 301AP Seasons: Schnysna Junior Denim was the first enrollee of the now well-established Schnysna Junior Program, and as such was Schnysna's choice to pilot one of their cars for the newly formed ICARA series. 302AP Season: Title with Zerus-Icaro With Namurian team Zerus-Icaro the class of the field, having dominated the Constructors' Title standings, Denim could not refuse an offer from the outfit to drive for them, and it would pay off with a dramatic clinching of the title over his team mate Hadra Lidiur in the final race of the season, the Klagstein GP of Westria. 303AP Season: Ayrtona 500 Victory Running with the #1 on his car, Denim took another step towards becoming a legend for the ages by winning the prestigious Ayrtona 500 race for Zerus-Icaro. 304AP and 305AP Seasons: More Zerus-Icaro The early success with Zerus-Icaro began to fade a bit, as the team seemed to lose momentum. Only one win in two years was less than what Denim expected, and it was time to move on. 306AP and 307AP Seasons: New Beginning with Valkan Denim's new home would be the traditional Deuco Valkan team, and it was a good match for both, gradually gaining form. Denim won his first race for Valkan in 307AP. 308AP Season: Second Title with Valkan Denim would win a riveting duel for the World Championship against fellow legend Korana Setusu. Both drivers were tied on points at the end of the season, but Denim won the title on countback with 3 race wins to his credit, over Setusu's 2. 309AP Season: Near Miss of Title Defence Denim almost defended his ICARA title - and would have been the first to do so - but, in the end he lost out to Daniel Chauvert by just 2 points. A strong season despite no race wins! 310AP Season: Strong Season, but no Title. Another title challenge punctuated by winning 5 races, but Denim would finish 3rd in the Championship behind Zartanians Bruno Maxim and Erik vun Trau. 311AP Season: Return to Schnysna and Feud with Curzon Havillant Given Denim's success with Zerus-Icaro and Valkan, and the departure of Juan-Miguel Wolfganger to Rolfe, Schnysna were keen to sign their former Junior Team driver alongside their other star, Curzon Havillant. However, the two team mates did not get along at all, and there were several on-track incidents that further exasperated the rivalry between them. Havillant would win the title, but was forced to depart to the RZOEAZ for the 312AP season - to the great relief of Denim. 312 AP Season: Title Favorite, but no Cigar. After the departure of Curzon Havillant due to RZOEAZ contractual obligations which kicked in after the RZOEAZ hiatus ended, Denim was considered a heavy favorite to win the 312AP ICARA Championship, but his season was marred by dogged bad luck, and even though he won 2 races, he would not finish higher than 9th in the standings. 313AP Season: Feud with Curzon Havillant continues. To Denim's dismay, team Schnysna left no leaf unturned to get Curzon Havillant back into the #3 after Jonathan Bregenza's retirement by buying out Havillant's contract in the RZOEAZ, which meant that the rivalry between the two team mates continued in 313AP. Fed up with this situation, Denim opted to accept an offer by team Parmiyon for the 314AP season. 314AP, 315AP and 316AP Seasons: New Challenge with Parmiyon New beginning for Denim as the undisputed leader of the Parmiyon team. Even though he remained winless in his debut season for the Zartanians, he finished 8th in the Championship in 314AP. 315AP would see him challenge for the title again, winning 3 races, and finishing 3rd in the standings, and he would challenge for the title yet again in 316AP, once more finishing 3rd in the standings. Career Stats Category:Motor Racing Category:Sports Category:People Category:ICARA Category:Schnysna Drivers